dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 302: Finding Freebo
Finding Freebo is the second of twelve episodes of Season Three of DEXTER, and the twenty-sixth overall episode of the series Assistant District Attorney Miguel Prado, the brother of the man that Dexter killed in self-defense, initiates a friendship with Dexter Summary Dexter reflects on the revelation from last week that his boys can swim and Rita is pregnant. Our hero has never considered parenthood and as the couple leaves the doctors office it sounds as if neither is sure what to do. Back at the station everyone is focused on the murder of Prado's brother. Everyone, that is, besides Debra, who still hasn't figured out her Jane Doe was Freebo's girlfriend. All Debra knows is that the girl had drugs in her system and that the square patch of skin missing from her shoulder was not a tattoo. Prado meets with Maria, and asks her to play a larger role in finding his brother's killer. Maria tells him she has her best people on the case and that she knows from experience distancing yourself from situations like these can be helpful. (Any bets on Prado listening? I didn't think so.) While interviewing hookers in an attempt to identify her Jane Doe, Debra is accosted once again by Amado, who says she can get Debra her shield tomorrow if she will help I.A. acquire information on Quinn. Debra rejects the offer. Dexter looks up Freebo's girlfriend/Debra's Jane Doe (named Teegan) in the system, finding her last address at a local sorority. This is followed by more reflection about potential fatherhood, complete with a daydream appearance from his dead father. Prado invites Dexter and Rita over to his house for dinner. Debra makes a desperate and obscenity-riddled plea to Quinn's snitch, who doesn't recognize Teegan's picture but agrees to ask around. Before dinner, Dexter and Rita have separate conversations with Prado and his wife. Its clear neither is sure about keeping the baby. Prado presses Dexter for more information about his brother's case, and tells Dexter his other brother, a sheriff named Ramon, has acquired Freebo's mother's cell phone. Dexter worries this may lead Prado to the currently unknowns whereabouts of Freebo before he has a chance to kill him. Dexter goes to a sorority party and is able to track down the address of Teegan's apartment. Dexter and Rita go over pros and cons for having the baby, and end up with dramatically more cons. It doesn't look good for the fetus. Angel and Quinn go the residence of a one of Freebo's former associates and learn that one of Prado's recent high-profile convictions is likely innocent. Angel couldn't be happier for Dexter upon learning of Rita's pregnancy. It doesn't convince Dexter, who flashes forward to the potential hazards of a serial killer fathering a child The snitch (who is clearly into Debra) hooks Debra up with a scumbag drug dealer who admits having slept with Teegan and then introducing her to Freebo. Prado and Ramon get a location on Freebo from the mother's cell phone. Maria shows up and tells Prado about the wrongful conviction. Debra's information on Teegan allows the department to officially connect the cases, and gives Dexter a greater sense of urgency. Angel tells Debra the quality of her recent work is "how you earn your shield." Dexter goes to Teegan's apartment only to find a totally nude Freebo surfing the internet. Dexter sneaks out unseen and returns home to get his kill supplies. While there, Rita shows up and tells Dexter she's definitely keeping the baby, but offers Dexter the option of not being a part of its life. Dexter heads back to Teegan's apartment and grabs Freebo, dragging him into a detached garage. As Dexter begins the lead-up to killing Freebo, we see that Prado has shown up at the apartment with a gun. Just after depositing the knife he used to kill Prado's brother into the side of Freebo's neck, Dexter notices Prado stalking outside in the rain. Dexter removes his gloves and apron and walks outside with the bloody knife. Dexter tells Prado he was following up on a forensics lead and has just killed Freebo "in self defense." Prado recognizes the knife and gives Dexter a bear hug, telling Dexter he wasn't sure if he would have been able to follow-through with killing Freebo himself. Dexter tells Prado he should leave the scene without going into the garage to allow himself "plausible deniability." Prado clutches Dexter's face and gives him a heartfelt "thank you," just as we pan down to see that some of Freebo's blood has gotten on the back of Prado's shirt. Gallery findingfreebo.jpg es:Finding Freebo Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter